


Paubaya

by JheNiNa



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 08:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30036087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JheNiNa/pseuds/JheNiNa
Summary: Sejun and Stell are in a relationship and Sejun's previous love interest, their bestfriend, came back 6 years after he left. What happens next if Stell decided to just end everything with Sejun now?
Relationships: Stellvester "Stell" Ajero & John Paulo Nase | Sejun, Stellvester "Stell" Ajero/John Paulo Nase | Sejun
Kudos: 8





	Paubaya

**Author's Note:**

> Whole story is in Stell's POV.
> 
> Hindi perfect yung pagkakasulat parang ako.
> 
> Enjoy!

Ilang taon na pero siya pa rin. Hindi mo man sabihin ay bakas naman sa mga ngiti mo sa tuwing mababanggit ang pangalan niya sa mga usapan natin.

Akala ko mapapanatag na ako kasi wala naman siya rito at akin ka naman na pero..

_Bakit parang hindi kapanatagan ang binibigay sa akin ng mga sinasabi at ikinikilos mo?_

_Bakit parang iba ang pakiramdam ko sa mauling pagbabalik ng taong unang minahal mo?_

Limang taon na mula noong maging tayo. Binuhos mo lahat ng pagmamahal mo sa'kin. Lahat ng pagmamahal ko naibalik mo naman sa'kin ng higit pa nga ata sa naibigay ko.

_Pero bakit mula nung bumalik siya parang hindi na ikaw yung taong minahal ko ng limang taon?_

Mula noong hindi sinasadyang magkita kayo sa isang mall eh parang naging estranghero ako sa relasyon natin. Sobrang excited ka pa pag uwi na ikuwento sa akin na nakauwi na nga siya after 6 years.

 **“Mahal, hulaan mo kung sinong nakita ko?”**  
 **“Sino yan mahal? Ikaw ah!”** pabiro kong sagot sa kaniya.

**“Heh! Huwag kang seloso. Hahahaha! Ayun na nga. So nakita ko si Josh kanina! Nandito na pala yung lokong yon?”**

**“Hala! Aba aba. Mukhang dapat nga ata akong magselos. Hmmmmm.. Pagkatapos niyang iwan ka, tayo, 6 years ago, darating siyang walang pasabi? Tapos sa’yo lang magpapakita?”** biro ko pero may konting kirot.

Alam ko naman kasing kahit paano ay nagkaroon siya ng puwang diyan sa puso mo. Ako kaya yung nasa tabi mo nung mga panahong wasak na wasak ka kasi akala mo katapusan na ng mundo nung iniwan ka niya dito sa PIlipinas.

 **“Mahal! Tama na joke time. Di na funny. Kain na tayo.”** ramdam kong nagbago rin ang mood niya.

_Ikaw naman kasi Stell._

**“By the way, magkikita kami ni Josh the day after tomorrow mahal, inaaya ka rin niya. Punta ka? Please.”** biglang banggit nito nung natapos na kami maghapunan.

**“Sorry mahal, busy ako sa work ngayon. Kayo na lang muna. Ikumusta mo na lang din ako kay Josh. Pakisabi babawi ako after. Huwag kamo siyang aalis ng hindi nagpapakita sa akin. Hahahaha!”**

**“Sige mahal. Sasabihin ko sa kaniya. Sana makasama ka next time. Nakakamiss mga bonding nating tatlo.”**

**“Yes mahal, next time. Pero ngayon, puwedeng sa’yo muna ko bumawi?"** Sabi ko sabay kindat sa kanya.

 **“Ikaw kahit kailan napaka mo.”** sagot niya sa’kin habang papalapit ito sa akin. Hinawakan niya ang mukha ko at tinitigan ako.

‘ _Yang mga mata mo Nase nakakaakit masyado! Kainis!_

At dahan dahan niya na ring inalis ang pagitan ng labi niya sa labi ko.

_Ang mga halik, nakakaadik! Hnggggg.._

  
At ang gabing 'yon ay napuno na nga ng mga tinig ng pagbawi sa mga pagkukulang nitong mga nakaraang araw.

\----------

Matapos ang gabing 'yon ay madalas na nga kayong magkita at lumabas. Inintindi ko naman dahil alam kong matagal kayong hindi nagkita at nagkausap. Kahit ako. Best friend ko rin naman siya kaya naiintindihan kong nagcacatch up din kayo sa ilang taon na hindi tayo magkakasama dahil nga umalis siya. Kahit punung puno na ng pagdududa ang utak ko sa mga bagay na hindi ko alam kung saan nanggagaling. Iniisip ko na lang na sa akin ka pa rin naman uuwi at the end of the day, na ako pa rin naman yung sinasabihan mo ng _“I love_ _you, mahal ko.”_ At ako pa rin naman ang niyayakap at hinahagkan mo.

Pero sapat na nga ba yon? Kasi minsan kapag magkukuwento ka puro na lang siya. Parang kahit ano pa ang pagkuwentuhan natin, may siya pa rin na sisingit.

Alam ko naman na minahal mo siya bago ako pero nung iniwan ka niya anim na taon na ang nakararaan, ako naman yung nandito. Kaya nga heto tayo ngayon oh. Pero hindi ko alam kung tama pa bang kumapit ako sa kung anumang meron tayo kung alam ko sa sarili kong may parte pa rin ng puso mo na mahal siya.

Kaya sana, sana tama ang napagdesisyunan ko na palayain ka na lamang. Kasi mas magiging masaya ako kapag masaya ka kahit hindi ako ang kasama.

\-----------

 **"Mahal? Alis tayo sa weekend. Vacation. Sa Batangas. Game ka ba?"** Pag-aya ko sa kaniya isang gabi habang magkatabi kami sa sofa at nanonood ng Netflix.

 **"Sige mahal. Tayo lang dalawa?"** tanong naman niya.

 **"Oo naman mahal, gusto kitang masolo."** sagot ko sa kaniya sabay yakap at halik sa leeg niya. **"Bakit? May iba ka bang gustong kasama?"** Dagdag ko.

 **"Ikaw talaga! Siyempre wala 'no! Gusto ko 'yan. Para naman makapag relax ang mahal ko. Bebe time na rin."** Nakangiting sagot niya at hinagkan ako sa labi.

 **"Mahal na mahal kita Sej."** sabi ko habang hawak ang mukha niya at nakatingin sa kaniyang mga mata.

_Napakagandatalaga ng mga mata mo mahal ko._

**"Ang extra sweet naman ng mahal ko. Mahal na mahal din kita Stell."** Muli niya akong hinalikan. This time mas matagal at mas malalim ang mga halik.

Hindi ko alam kung tama ba ang napagdesisyunan kong gawin pagdating namin sa Batangas dahil ang mga ganitong sandali ang kahit kailan ay hindi ko ipagpapalit sa kahit anong bagay. Yung mga sandaling ramdam na ramdam kong mahal na mahal niya ko, sa kilos at sa salita.

\---------------

Pagdating namin ng umaga sa Batangas ay nag check-in agad kami sa tutuluyan namin over the weekend. Nagpahinga lang kami saglit at sinunod yung mga nasa itinerary namin. We enjoyed everything we did together the whole day. At nung gabi, matapos mag dinner, ay naisip namin na maglakad lakad sa dalampasigan. Dito ko na rin piniling sabihin sa kaniya lahat ng mga nais kong sabihin tungkol sa pagbalik ni Josh at pagsama niya dito sa nakaraang 3 linggo.

**"Mahal, kumusta si Josh?"**

**"Ayon mahal, okay naman siya. Miss ka na nga raw niya eh. Sabi ko busy ka."**

**"Miss ko na rin siya pati mga bondings natin.** **"**

**"Oo nga mahal eh. Kaya next time sama ka na sa'min hah?"**

**"Sige mahal. Hindi naman na kami busy masyado."**

**"Marami ring gustong sabihin sa'yo yon panigurado."**

**"Ako rin mahal. Pero can I ask you something?"**

**"Sige mahal ko, ano 'yon?"**

**"Mahal, nung bumalik ba si Josh anong naramdaman mo?"**

**"Hah? What do you mean mahal?"**

**"Sagutin mo na lang please."**

**"Wala, parang ano lang yung kaibigan mo bumalik ganon. Magbabarkada tayong tatlo noon mahal ko. Iniwan niya lang tayo."** Sagot niya na may halong kaba at lungkot.

**"Mahal, please be honest with me. Mahal mo pa rin ba siya?"**

**"Ano ba namang klaseng tanong yan mahal ko. Siyempre hindi. Ikaw lang ang mahal ko."** Sagot niya at kinurot ang pisngi ko sabay halik sa labi ko. **"Bakit all of sudden natanong mo yan?"**

 **"Sigurado ka ba Sej? Ayos lang naman sa'kin kung mahal mo pa rin siya. Kung siya pa rin talaga. Maiintindihan ko naman. Sabihin mo lang."** Sagot ko habang nakangiti at umiiyak sa harap niya.

 **"Hey, no. Mahal, ikaw ang mahal ko. Ikaw yung nandito nung mga panahong hindi ako okay. Ikaw yung nanatili."** sabi niya habang pinupunasan ang mga luha ko.

**"Pero bakit siya yung bukambibig mo mula nung bumalik siya mahal? Walang oras na hindi mo siya mababanggit sa tuwing maga uusap tayo."**

**"Mahal, bestfriend ko yon eh. Bestfriend natin yon. Matagal natin siya di nakita. Ano ka ba? Ikaw ang mahal ko."** Umiiyak na rin siya at malamang ay naguguluhan na rin sa mga sinasabi ko.

**"Huling pagkakataon mo na to para magsabi ng totoo. Please be honest with me Sej. Mahal mo pa ba siya?"**

Hindi siya agad nakasagot. Umiyak na lamang siya at doon nakuha ko na ang sagot. Baka nga pansamantala lang ako. Agad kong pinunasan ang mga luha niya.

 _Ayokong nakikita kang_ _umiiyak mahal_ _ko._

 **"Mahal, sorry. Stell, sorry. Mahal na mahal kita. Hindi ko sinasadya na masaktan ka. Sorry."** sagot niya matapos ang pansamantalang katahimikan niya.

 **"Mahal, Sejun ko. Wag kang umiyak. Naiintindihan ko. Matagal ko na pinagisipan to. Mahal** **handa akong palayain ka kahit masakit. Gusto ko lang maging masaya ka. Yung totoong masaya."** Sabi ko habang magkadikit ang mga noo namin. Parehas kaming nakapikit at umiiyak.

**"Masaya naman ako sa'yo Stell. Bakit ganito ka?"**

**"Kasi sigurado akong mas masaya ka kapag kasama mo siya. Kasi kayo talaga ang para sa isa't isa."**

**"Hindi mo na ba ko mahal? Bakit mo ko binibigay sa kanya. Mahal naman kita eh. Mahal na mahal."** Mas lalo pa siyang umiiyak ngayon. Hinalikan ko ang noo niya at mga mga mata niyang lumuluha.

 **"Mahal din kita. Mahal na mahal na mahal. Sa sobrang mahal kita ayokong hindi ka masaya. Kahit kapalit pa non ay masaktan ako."** Sabi ko.

Hinalikan niya ako bigla. Mabilis lang sa una ngunit kalaunan ay humalik siyang muli. Mariin, bakas ang galit sa galaw pero unti unting naging mahinahon. Mabagal. Matagal.

 **"Mahal na mahal** **kita** **Stell. Maaaring minahal ko siya noon pero ikaw na ang mahal ko ngayon. Ikaw ang mahal na mahal ko ngayon. Huwag mong isipin na binigay ka sa akin para lang dumaan sa buhay ko. Binigay ka sa'kin para magstay. Wag mo kong ibibigay sa kaniya please? Mahal ko please? Mahal na mahal kita."** Sabi niya habang hawak ang mukha ko na para bang nakadepende ang buhay niya rito. Umiiyak pa rin siya. Napakaraming luha na ang naibuhos naming dalawa.

Tanging pagtango na lamang ang naisagot ko sa kanya at hinawakan ang mga kamay niya na nasa pisngi ko. Hinagkan ko ang mga ito at matapos iyon ay agad ko siyang niyakap ng mahigpit.

 **"Mahal na mahal** ** kita  ** **Sej. Thank you. Sorry if I doubted your love for me."**

**"No, salamat sa'yo mahal ko. Nandito ka sa tabi noong mga panahong kailangan ko ng kasama at hindi mo ko binitawan kahit saglit. Mahal na mahal kita. Sorry rin na nafeel mong hindi na kita mahal. I'll try my best to assure you mahal ko."**

**"I love you Sej."**

**"I love you Stell ko. Mahal na mahal na mahal. One more thing, kaya** **kami** **laging magkasama ni Josh ay dahil magpo-propose na siya sa boyfriend niya. May mga plans siya for the proposal. Kaya nga gusto ka rin niya makita to say the news personally and apologize to what happened 6 years ago. Marami ka na pala naiisip hindi mo sinasabi. I love you too much, please don't doubt it."**

 **"I'm sorry."** sabi ko sabay iwas sa tingin niya.

 **"What sorry? Make it up to me."** Hinawakan niya ang baba ko upang humarap ako sa kaniya sabay kindat and hinalikan ako ng mabilis.

Ang halik na 'yon na nga ang naging hudyat upang bumalik na kami sa kwarto at iparamdam sa bawat isa kung gaano kalalim ang pagmamahalan na meron kaming dalawa. Pagmamahalan na hindi dapat pagdudahan ng kahit sino pa.

**Author's Note:**

> Siyempre StellJun hanggang sa huli! 😌
> 
> Kung umabot ka man sa parteng ito, maraming salamat!
> 
> Sana ay nagustuhan mo ang kuwento na ito at sana'y naipadama ko sa inyo yung nais kong ikuwento.
> 
> Originally, hindi dapat StellJun ang endgame nito kaso 'di ko kaya. 🤧
> 
> Please share your thoughts sa comment section and give it a kudos kung nagustuhan mo.
> 
> Maraming Salamat! ☺️


End file.
